When the lights go out
by Akai Ito
Summary: Lots of things can happen in the dark... (KazukixJubei)


N/A: After my other fic Bittersweet promise, this is my only other KazukixJubei fic. I don't see why people keep writing all these BanxKazuki fics. Personally I think that Jubei and Kazuki should be together forever but I feel only a few people agree with me. Oh well.

**When the lights go out**

Crash. Bang. Light. There was a storm. Not just any storm a wild thunder storm. Kazuki Fuchoin sat in his silent apartment. He was alone except for the sporadic bursts of thunder and lighting. He was reading a romance novel, at least he was trying to. It was some fantasy world where the women fell in love with some mysterious man in a bar. Then the two had fallen madly in love, but they couldn't be together because the women was engaged to the man's best friend. The usual soap opera scene of love, betrayal and what not.

Kazuki sighed as he finally gave up trying to read. He set aside his novel and sat alone on the maroon couch. He was alone because his roommate, Kakei Jubei, was out. His whereabouts unknown. He sighed again at the thought of his needle wielding protector. That man was just so stubborn and naive. It was a fact that Kakei Jubei lacked many certain things, but that had never stopped Kazuki for feeling for the man. Kazuki laid down on the couch and started to think about Jubei.

Jubei, the man that had promised Kazuki everything. Kazuki Fuchoin's protector. Somewhere inside of himself Kazuki knew he probably didn't need a protector, that he take care of himself. Of course he never told anyone this, especially not Jubei. The reason he had never said anything was that he liked being with Jubei. He liked the thought of having someone look after him, the thought of having someone care for him. Even though sometimes Jubei was more trouble then real help. Still Kazuki wouldn't change it for the world. Jubei meant more to him then Jubei knew. If only the man wasn't so stupid. If only he knew what he really meant to Kazuki.

Kazuki's thoughts were cut off by the creak of the doorknob. Jubei was home. The mahogany door of the apartment opened and revealed his protector wet and muddy. Kazuki sat up on the couch and greeted Jubei happily. "Jubei! You're home. Why are you all wet? You must have been playing in the rain. I'll get you a towel."

As Jubei stood silent near the door and a flush of red invaded his cheeks. Kazuki could sworn that he saw Jubei blush. Then again maybe it was all that running in the rain. "No, It's Ok. I'll get one for myself." Jubei insisted.

Crash. Bang. Light. Darkness. Before Kazuki had time to protest to Jubei, a loud bang was heard. Then there was darkness. The lights had gone off in their apartment building. All Kazuki could see was black. He frantically put his arms in front of himself and searched for Jubei. "Jubei? Jubei? Jubei?" Kazuki called into the darkness.

Suddenly Kazuki felt himself slip on something and trip. He fell forward into the blackness. Kazuki braced himself for the impact but instead he felt something grab him in midair then he felt himself fall to the floor. Kazuki felt something under him that broken his fall. It was wet but warm at the same time. But that wasn't what Kazuki was noticing. His lips. When he had fallen on the ground his lips had touched something that was wet and soft.

Crash. Bang. Light. Darkness. The thunder lit the room for a second the apartment was filled with light. Kazuki's eyes grew wide when he found out what he had landed on. The thing that had broken Kazuki's fall was Jubei. His lips were touching Jubei's. Quickly Kazuki pulled away from Jubei and tried to get up. "Jubei...I..." Kazuki started but he was cut off. He felt something wet and soft touch his lips again. Kazuki felt himself being pulled back down to the floor by Jubei. Without any objection Kazuki pressed his lips against Jubei's.

Light. Light filled the apartment. The lights of the apartment building had gone back on. Kazuki quickly got off of Jubei and sat on the floor embarrassed. He could feel his blood rush to his cheeks. Kazuki looked at the window and avoided Jubei's gaze. "Jubei...I...that wasn't..." Kazuki tried to say something but he couldn't find the right words to express himself.

Jubei got off of the floor and sat upright. "Kazuki...I..." Jubei gulped hard. How exactly was he going to explain himself? But before he could think of something to say the words left his mouth before he could stop himself. "Kazuki, you're everything to me. I need you. I want to be with you forever." At that moment he had finally admitted to the Kazuki what he had always felt for the beautiful man. Kakei Jubei had admitted his true feelings.

Kazuki felt his face grow even redder and hotter. He was sure that Jubei had just said that he needed him. Kazuki tackled Jubei and pinned him to the floor again. "Jubei, I need you to." He admitted to his protector. With that Kazuki reached for the light switch and turned off the lights. Light. Darkness. Kisses.


End file.
